Adventure Time: Rise of the Lich King
by Green Gallant
Summary: Speculative second season. Finn and Jake accidently awaken a great evil while investigating a forbidden castle. Now Finn must prepair himself for the return of the one that *may* have destroyed the world. Possible spoilers. Maybe hints of Finn/PB.


_Author's Note: This is what happens when you have a story idea at 1am that's too good to pass up, at least I thought so. This is my first time writing Adventure Time something I though I wouldnt do unless I had a real good story idea brewing. I was TV Tropes last night looking at the show and they reveal that they show might be getting darker in the near future. I hope I'm not spoiling anything. Those that think I am look away now. Apparently the new antagonist for the next season will be called the Lich King. This is basically my take on how it might play out. Enjoy. _

**Adventure Time: Rise of the Lich King**

It was just another castle to them, a forbidden black castle that bid those with any brain power to stay the math away. Finn and Jake entered it anyway, they were used to danger and fighting all sorts of bad guys but this time was different. Finn and Jake had screwed up _big time_. Deep within the bowels of the forbidden castle the duo had unknowingly unawaken an unspeakable evil.

In the throne room of the Candy Castle, Princess Bubblegum was aghast at what she heard.

_"You what?" _the princess yelled.

"We just thought it was a regular castle. We didnt see any harm in going inside." Finn said. Bubblegum's face fell wishing it wasnt so and palmed her face in disbelief.

"Finn what the shell?" she muttered. Finn raised an eyebrow unsure at what he did and probed for an answer.

"Princess?" he asked.

"I suppose I should know better from you. But Jake didnt you try and stop him?" she asked.

"Well I uh...no." he muttered the last part.

"I dont get it princess what's so bad about going into this castle?" Finn asked.

"The castle you entered Finn, is the home of Lich King. A very...very terrible man." she told him.

"So what's so bad about him?" he asked still clueless.

"Finn..." Jake put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He turned and saw the pained expression on the dog's face.

"The Lich King destroyed the outside world." he told him. Finn reeled back in shock and then shook his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? What outside world? Everything's as it has been." he replied in anger and Jake continued.

"Buddy, do you ever wonder why there arent any other humans in Ooo?" he asked his friend was silent.

"It's because the Lich King...destroyed them. I've always meant to tell you but...your a kid." Jake told him. Finn stepped back in horror as Jake's hand fell from his shoulder.

"That's not true...I cant be the only human left Jake. I just cant." he said starting to well up while the others were silent. He fought back the tears and maintained his composure.

"I always wanted to believe that there were others like me. Out there...somewhere. Then what does the outside world look like?" he asked turning to Princess Bubblegum.

"It's not pretty Finn." she said softly.

"Show me." he ordered. PB sighed and bowed her head.

"As you wish." she told him.

An hour later they were flying over the Candy Kingdom having reached the edge of Ooo on Princess Bubblegum's swan. Finn held onto Bubblegum's waist as they sailed through the clouds, Finn narrowed his eyes into slits as he tried to peer past them toward the world that was waiting for him. Passing through the bank of clouds they reached the outer region of Ooo where he saw the destruction. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open as the swan hovered in the air wings flapping. Everything as far as the eye could see was a barren wasteland. The grass was nonexsistant with the ground deathly brown and littered with what were once trees and mountains and even saw the bones of what he assumed to be humans strewn across the plains. The swan touched down and Finn got off its back and surveyed it on his own. The young boy stood looking out at the horizon as Bubblegum placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the gummy hybrid, a mix of loss and confusion was on his face.

"Princess Bubblegum...why did this happen?" he asked. She sighed and tried to answer this complex question.

"Like I said before Finn. The Lich King is a very bad man." she told him. His face soon twisted into a scowl and balled up his fists.

"You mean he did all this?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." she said.

"Then how do we stop him?" he asked.

"You cant stop him. Once he's out of his tomb he'll be unstoppable." she answered.

"Then I'll have to make sure he doensnt." he said.

"What? Finn that's suicide, you dont stand any chance against him. Your just regular boy." she told him.

"I've saved princesses my entire life." he said.

"This isnt the Ice King we're talking about or any of the other villains you've faced. He can vaporize you in a second." she answered sternly.

"Then I'll just have to get stronger." he said with resolve.

"This isnt a game do you hear me? And I will not let you throw your life away. If you go up against him you'll die! _For real." _she said.

"This is my mistake princess, I have to make things up. I have to up my training." he told her. By now she had grown annoyed by his antics but knew there was little else to persuade him.

"If your to face the Lich King and successfully get him back in his coffin then you'll have to be trained by the best. You'll have to be trained by Billy." she said. Finn's look of determination brideled over to awe.

"Billy?" he said with wonder.

"Yes. He's the best warrior in Ooo and perhaps the only one that can take on the Lich King not counting yourself." she replied.

"Billy is my hero. I would be honored to be trained by him." he said as Princess smirked.

"Very well then, your training begins now." she said with arms folded.

_AN: As I said I was on something of an Adventure Time bender, and did some research. I'm not even sure if fans have heard of this yet. And I'm kind of hoping I'm not spoiling anything. Cause I sort of hate doing that, which is ironic since I tend to avoid spoilers for the most part. But I was lying in bed and it was just too good to pass up. So this Lich King is serious business from what I read and will make the Ice King and other bad guys look like pansies, which isnt that hard to be honest. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you already knew of this. I could use the feedback since this is my first A.T. fic (but not my first story.). Appreciate the input whatever you might have. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
